


Day 3: Canon-Filler

by simonspeaks



Series: Spierfeld Week [3]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonspeaks/pseuds/simonspeaks
Summary: Simon invites Bram to do karaoke with him, and things turn out worse than planned





	Day 3: Canon-Filler

SIMON  
Maybe one beer was too much…  
But I’m doing karaoke, Elliott Smith of course, but I can’t believe I’m actually doing this.  
And somewhere in the foggy drunkenness of my mind, I’d wandered up to Bram. Cute Bram Greenfeld.  
“You should join me,” I say  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah. Come on,” I wave my hand to the projector and the DJ. “You can pick any song you want, as long as I know it.”  
So now we’re singing Rollercoaster by Bleachers. And I don’t think I’ve ever been more in love. Because this is Bram. And he’s singing a song. A love song. With me.  
My mind is all fuzzy and I almost can’t breathe because I’m laughing so hard at our rendition. And he’s smiling so wide, and I get carried away in the moment, belting out the lyrics to song after song.

BRAM  
I can’t believe I agreed to do this. But here I am, laughing and singing with Simon Spier in front of a crowd of 25 people. Song after song after song. And I have no regrets.  
It’s really kind of amazing. And it’s over before I know it. I can’t get a smile off my face.  
Simon claps my back when we leave the makeshift stage, headed out to the balcony. He’s breathing hard, and I guess I am too. “That wasn’t half as bad as I thought it would be,” he says.  
“You thought it would be bad?! I’m personally offended, Simon.” He seems to smile when I say his name, but I can’t be sure because he was already smiling. I break out into a grin.  
“I didn’t think it would be bad, necessarily, but it was certainly better than I thought.” I roll my eyes at him.  
“Alright then,”  
“Hey, I’ll be back in a sec. Bathroom.”  
“Right down the hall, second door on the right.”  
“Thanks.” He stumbles off to find it, and I turn back to look at the stars. They start wobbling, just enough for me to notice, and I think maybe I did have too much to drink.  
And then a girl wearing a minion costume taps my shoulder.


End file.
